KPA
.]]The Korean People's Army was the military wing of North Korea until its doom in 2028. History The KPA was founded in 1945 when Kim Ill-Sung founded North Korea. The KPA had over 260,000 troops, and they fought well in the Korean War. However, after the landings at Inchon, they required reinforcements from the People's Republic of China to retake their capital of Pyongyang and the entire country. After the Korean War ended in 1953, the KPA settled in for a period of peace of 55 years. In 2008, President Choi Kim agreed to a peace meeting with the South Korean government, but he was overthrown in a coup d'etat that same year. His son, Choi Song, took power as the "Father of the Korean People", with all of his subjects swearing to fight and die for their dictator and spiritual leader. The ensuing Second Korean War doomed them, with their troop strength of 6,000,000 being depleted rapidly due to their defeats at the hands of the Allied Nations, South Korea, China, and the Russian Mafia. The KPA was eliminated in the war, and North Korea was occupied by China until 2025, when they invaded South Korea in World War IV. By the start of the war, the KPA was increased to over 5,000,000 toops. Only 2,500,000 troops were active in the war, and they were butchered in the 2028 retaking of Korea by the South Koreans and their allies. The KPA was terminated in the Treaty of Hong Kong along with the government and its organizations. .]]The North Korean military was a large, massively-mobilized, fighting force that contained conscripted men that were usually no older than 25, but they also included women in their ranks. The woman soldiers fought alongside the males, but were not seen as often as the teenage male soldiers. The KPA wore tan uniforms with black caps that were similar to the Russian winter hats, and were mainly equipped with the AK-47. The Korean People's Army at times was as few as 300,000, but as large as over 5,000,000. The troop strength in the Korean War was small, but in the second conflict, 6,000,000 North Korean soldiers joined Song's army. The North Korean military was very similar to the People's Liberation Army of China, and they both were organized in the same ways: they both were in massive quantity of troops, both were equipped with the AK-47 as their main firearm, and both of them were fiercely loyal to their government at the point of death, both sides launching "human wave" attacks on their enemies in an attempt to swarm them. 's rise to power.]] The military of North Korea had insufficient training in exchange for its massive troop strength, and the soldiers were either meant to kill or be killed, sometimes even both. The minimum age for joining the army was 15, and there was no maximum age, as North Korea was a communist nation. Due to the intense poverty in North Korea and the lack of inexpensive health care, many North Korean civilians were emboldened into joining the KPA. Category:Armies Category:Organizations